


A Knight in the Stars (an OC / SW: Clone Wars fanfic)

by FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Dismemberment, Droids, F/M, Family, Friendship, Galactic Republic, Gen, General Grievous - Freeform, Good and Evil, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jedi, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Outer Space, Padawan (Star Wars), Space Pirates, Strong Bonds, That's all I got, The Force, War, lol, mentions of characters, only slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396
Summary: "A horrible accident causes a young girl to wake up with her appearance completely different, and in the middle of a war!With only her name to remember, she trains under a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi...after she saves his life...to become a Jedi. Will her memories of her old life ever return, and will she become too accustomed to the space life that she would never want to return home?This is her adventure...."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I: The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas! I own only my OC and her story. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Unknown rating because there will be swearing, possible blood, and violence...also, it's war *shrug*. And I have no idea if I will eventually mention alcohol or not. Who knows ^^;. Also, there are some very small mentions of abuse in the beginning, so...there's also that. One more thing: I'm moving this story from Quotev. I'm keeping it, over there, but I'm curious to see how it does, here. Only one way to find out, I suppose! Alright, enough chatter. Onto the story!

My name is Evonna Doherty. I am a 13-year old tomboy who is just longing to run away, forever, and make my own way in this chaotic world. Sounds like a daydreamer's...eh...dream, right? Well, it's the truth....

I lost my mum when I was only a little girl. 5-years old, to be exact! We were on a camping trip in the woods, and...well...an accident happened, involving a mountain lion. I was the only one who watched my mum die at the claws of that lion.... My father was too busy trying to get me as far away as possible. We left everything we had taken on the camping trip behind...along with my mother's body. The sickening part was that after we had gotten home, Dad had never gone to the police about the incident...he never went to anybody! He never told anybody, either!

Dad hates me...I know it. I know that sounds like I'm exaggerating...but I'm not. I wish it wasn't true. He only ever put up with me because of Mum. She was always there for me...for everything. Dad's selfish, and abusive. I don't want to admit how many times he has hit me for no reason, but there it is. Sadly, I'm still too young to get him arrested...and I don't have any other family members, either. Thankfully, Dad works during the day, and at least takes on whatever house chores Mum did, including cooking. Although, Dad does not have the talent for cooking. Anyway, with him at work, I don't have to deal with him during the day.

Instead, I get to deal with school. Yay for me, right? Wrong. I'm the outsider at my school, just because I have a bit of a Scottish accent whenever I speak...and I wear glasses, have freckles across the bridge of my nose and underneath my eyes, a short and slightly pudgy figure, brown eyes, and wild short dark-auburn hair. I get picked on for my looks on a daily basis...even the teachers don't like me. But, that's just because I sometimes have a sarcastic and care-free attitude. I like most of my classes, though...and I skip the ones I don't like, which is math, science, and home economics. 

Once school hours are done and over with, I usually head on over to the cliffs near home. It's where I hang out until nightfall, just doing whatever. It's not like anybody really cares about me enough to look for me, or wonder where I am. Unfortunately, me coming home late results in me getting abused by my dad. He claims that he hates it whenever I stay outside for that long...as if he actually cares. Well, if he really cared, then he wouldn't constantly abuse me, now...would he? Doubtful.

Well, there you have it! That's my life, and my life sucks. Hence why I dream of just running away and never coming back. After all, Dad didn't bother having anybody go after my mum's body after the incident. Why would he go after me if I ran away? You have no idea how many times I've considered doing it. I always chicken out, though, because at this age, I wouldn't really know what to do on my own. If anything, I'd probably totally panic.

Ugh! Enough about me, already! Let's get on with this story!

It was a rainy Saturday in June. Thankfully, school was out for the summer, so I didn't have to worry about the bullies or dreaded classes. Or homework! 

Dad and I were having a fight. We'e fought, before...but never as severe as this one. I have had it with all the abuse, and I finally told my dad straight up that I had had enough, and that if he didn't stop and left me alone, I was gonna go to the police. I didn't care how old I was. Besides, I have the bruises to prove it!

Well, needless to say, things didn't end well. In fact, they ended with me slamming against the kitchen counters after Dad had just back-handed me, leaving an ugly mark on my cheek.... Not wanting to deal with any more, I dashed out of the house and hopped onto my bike, pedaling away as fast as I could. I didn't care that it was pouring rain with thunder rumbling above...if I got sick, it was whatever. Nobody was going to miss me, anyway.

The rain and wind blew against my face as I pedaled down the roads, out of the suburbs, through the town, and into the countryside. I was going to the cliffs...just to hang out, I swear! I don't have that much of a gut! 

I was just thankful there wasn't any lightning, right now. Which could only mean that the storm was moving away after sticking around, all morning. The forecast said that it was still going to rain, all day, today...and supposedly, for the next few days. It was whatever. Rain never bothered me.

After some time, I finally made it to the cliffs. With my heart heavy and my mind clouded with rage and sorrow, I threw down my bike and collapsed to my knees as I just let the tears spill.... I was really missing Mum, at that moment. I wanted to see her, again...wanted to hear her voice and take me away from the man I call 'my father'...to start a brand new life with her, somewhere in the world. I didn't care, one bit, that mud was seeping into my jeans and getting onto my hands as I clutched the grass. 

I opened my eyes, and watched the waters crash against the bottom of the cliffs. For some reason, the waves almost looked like they were inviting me in...not to drown me, but to take me away from this place. It was really tempting, and for several seconds, I considered actually doing it. A swim sounded nice, right about then.

With shaking hands, I opened the locket around my neck, and stared at the little picture of Mum and little me. I got most of my looks from her...the only thing I got from Dad was my eyes and bad sight. Mum had gorgeous bluish-green eyes, and long, straight auburn hair that she kept in a single braid. She had freckles on her face, just like I did, and her skin looked so much fairer and perfect than mine was. In my head, a song she used to sing to me during thunderstorms played. I used to despise thunderstorms, and those were the times Mum would sing this song. It was a Scottish song that she had learned from her mother and grandmother. Hearing that song in my head brought tears all over, again, and I just stayed on the ground on my knees...sobbing and clutching the locket against my heart.

I stayed at the cliffs for a good long time. I knew that I had to go back home, at some point. It was still raining by the time I had finally gotten back onto my bike, and began to head home. The rain had totally relaxed my muscles and mind...so, I was exhausted, to say the least. I just took the leisurely pace home, this time. 

I was already figuring my dad was just waiting for me to come back so that he could abuse me, again. _Whatever...._ I thought, bitterly. _Let him do what he wants. One day, I WILL leave him for good...perhaps that day will be a year from now. I'll be fourteen, by then._

I was making runaway plans for the future as I pedaled into town. The night was eerily quiet, except for the rain, of course...and the wind. My body felt numb from being in the rain and cold for so long, and my hair was messier than it usually was. My clothes were muddy, and some spots had grass stains on them. To anybody, I probably did look like a wild child. Meh, I didn't mind. I stopped caring about what other people thought about me, a long time ago. Mum had always told me to never let anybody's insults get to me, no matter what. She was right!

I was reminiscing childhood memories with my Mum as I began to cross the street. 

Suddenly, bright lights appeared and a loud horn sounded, scaring the living crap out of me! Out of panic, I stopped my bike. Big mistake...because the next thing I knew, I felt a huge amount of pain and my entire world went black! 

I have no idea how long I was out...but when I woke up, I was laying on the ground in the middle of some sort of forest! I blinked, a few times, and slowly sat up. I didn't have a chance to look around, though, as loud noises were sounding and making me scramble to my feet! 

The noises sounded like odd gun-fire, and the thought to immediately take cover never came to me. In seconds, I saw a man dash out from between the flora of the place! He was dressed in beige-colored long-sleeved tunic and pants, with brown boots and a matching belt. In his hand was a...glowing blue sword? Huh?! 

_What is going on?!_ I thought in shock. _How long have I been out?!_

"Hey, youngling! Run for it! Go!" the man told me.

Without thinking twice, I turned and ran for my life. I was shocked to see a space-ship right in front of me! A ramp that lead into it was down and seemingly waiting. I looked over my shoulder...and saw that bulky dark-grey droid-like machines were chasing the man, their arms with guns aimed right at him! With those machines were yellow skinny machines, holding firearms and aiming at the man as well! I turned my head to look forward, again. Had to watch where I was running...I have been known to be clumsy and crash into things or trip over them.

A short and surprised cry after what sounded like a firearm going off had me skidding to a halt, and looking back. The man was on the ground, on his hands and knees. He began crawling forward after glancing back at the machines. Again, without thinking, I ran over. I grabbed him by his shirt with what I thought was both of my hands, and helped him to his feet.

"Where did she come from?" a high voice asked. My guess was that the voice was from one of the machines. 

"Who cares, just shoot her!" another high voice responded. 

Ignoring them, I made sure the man was able to move before continuing to run for the space-ship. The man was limping, but he was still able to run, fortunately. I was about to run alongside him, when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain against my right upper-arm! I clutched the wound without looking at it. For some reason, though, I felt the strong need to get the man to safety. So, I tried to ignore the pain as I grabbed the man's arm and pulled him along towards what I guess was his ship. Red laser-like bullets flew past as the machines constantly shot at us.

The second I got the man into his ship, instinct immediately kicked in, and I dashed forward before taking the pilot's seat. I glanced at the millions of different buttons and the steering wheel as I heard the ramp close. "Uhh...." I muttered, nervously, as I tried to figure how to work this thing. 

Getting frustrated with myself, I just punched a few buttons in, and was about to grab hold of the steering wheel...when I noticed that I was missing my left hand and wrist! "What the fuck?!" I yelled in complete horror and confusion. But I did not have time to think about this problem. I had bigger ones.... So, with the only hand I have left, apparently, I grabbed hold of the steering wheel. I let out a startled gasp as the ship lurched forward, and began to take off from the ground! It was then that I realized...I had no fucking idea how to fly a space-ship! I didn't know how to fly anything!!! I wasn't a pilot! I tried not to panic, too much, though...that would just end in disaster.

Oh, wait! Disaster was already happening! On top of that, I had no idea what was going on, or why those robots were shooting at me and the man! 

I gripped the steering wheel in terror as the ship began ascending up into the sky...we were going into space?! Oh, wait, of course, we're going into space. I'm an idiot!

"Whoa, whoa....!" I muttered as I felt the ship pick up speed. "I'm dreaming.... This is a dream, right? Right?!" But judging by the fact that I had felt pain when I had gotten shot told me otherwise.... "Oh, no.... No, no, no! This is not happening!" I let go of the steering wheel in panic as the ship sped off of the planet and into the star-filled abyss that was space. It took me a second to realize my mistake, and I quickly grabbed the wheel, again. 

I accidentally made the ship jerk as large lasers fired past it, scaring me out of my skin! Now, what was happening?!

"They're firing at us!" the man exclaimed from behind me. For a second, I had forgotten about him until he spoke. I jerked the ship, again...but this time, out of panic as I tried to awkwardly pilot my way out of this mess. I had no idea what I was doing.... All I did try to do was avoid getting hit by those lasers, no matter what...one-handed! I just couldn't let this ship get damaged and end up killing us both! 

My horrible piloting skills had us dodging every fired shot out of luck. The ship rolling about and messily moving probably looked pretty bad to anybody who could be watching.... 

I could feel my wound bleeding down my arm, but I tried to ignore it as I steered my way through space. Something told me to go into hyperspace...whatever that was. I glanced at all the buttons, including a lever that I never noticed until now. With an uncertain cringe, I let go of the wheel, and hit a few random buttons...then pulled the lever. My body was thrown back against the seat as the ship suddenly burst forward, and stars flew by like a million lights! 

After what felt like quite some time, I pulled the lever, again. This slowed the ship down from the hyperspace. I suddenly felt nauseous, all over.... I tried to stand up, but my legs felt so wobbly, I collapsed onto the floor.

I passed out immediately afterwards.


	2. Chapter II: A New Beginning

Just like last time, I had no idea how long I was out. And like last time, I woke up to find myself in completely unknown surroundings. The echoes of my mother's song in my head faded the more I awakened. I was in a white room, and resting on a surprisingly comfortable bed. Next to me was a white-lit wall, and on the other side of me was the rest of the room. 

I could tell I didn't have my glasses on because everything looked blurry. However, I could tell that the room was filled with beds...some of them having either human or robot in them, simply resting. I slowly sat up with a pained groan, and lifted my hand to my face. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and began to lower my hand.

"What the hell happened....?" I groaned...then took notice of the skin on my hand, and gasped in surprise. I held my hand out in front of me...my skin was pale purple! I took a quick and panicked look around, and grabbed a mirror that was sitting on a medical tray, nearby. I looked at my reflection, and nearly screamed in shock. I had odd almost-black markings going down my forehead, almost like the head of an arrow...and my eyes were amber instead of brown! My hair was still the same: wild, short, and dark-auburn. 

I then looked at my left hand. I'm sorry, my left _bionic_ _hand_!!! I'm not freaking out...why would you say that?

My new appearance gave me such a shock, I practically fell right out of the bed! _What is happening?! Where am I?! How did I lose a hand?!_ I mentally shouted in confusion. 

I winced and let out a pained groan as I placed a hand on my forehead...I was getting a headache. I tried to remember everything.... I remembered my name, so that was a good thing. However, everything else? It was like my brain was a giant screen of static! I couldn't remember anything other than my name! I couldn't even remember my family! If I had one....! Was this amnesia that I was dealing with? 

I looked down at myself, and clutched at the rose-gold locket that I wore. I carefully opened it, and let out a huge sigh of relief when memories of my mother came back to me. I remembered what happened to her, too. My father, on the other hand, was still a big blur. I did have this feeling that I wasn't a fan of him....

I looked at picture of Mum and little me. "Mum...what happened to me?" I whispered. I gently closed the locket back up, and sighed. So! I have new looks, but zero memories of my past or my father, whatsoever. Oh, and I have a bionic hand, now, too. So, that was lovely. I tried, again, to recall any memories. But all I got was static, and a headache....

"Hey, kid...." a voice said. Surprised, I looked around until my eyes landed on a man with a crew-cut. He was giving me a weird look. "You ok? You looked like you were freaking out, there...."

I blinked, trying to register his question. "Uh...y-yeah! Totally cool! I'm fine!" I told him. He gave me a nod, but I could tell he was still questioning me and my reactions, a bit ago. He then crossed his arms and shut his eyes, resting.

I lied. Of course, I wasn't fine! 

I studied my new bionic hand, testing out the fingers and thumb. Never, in my entire life, did I ever imagine myself with anything robotic. It felt weird.... Part of me hoped that this was all just a crazy dream. Just to be sure, I pinched my left upper-arm...and let out a hiss. Nope! Definitely not dreaming....

At that moment, my stomach growled...abnormally loudly! I cringed, feeling embarrassed. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that I was hungry. I looked around, again. I spotted a large window over on one side of the room. Outside was full of stars, and they seemed to be moving, slowly. Ok...so, I was on a space-ship...in space. Yes? 

I was about to stand up and look, just to be positively sure. But then, a door slid open, and in came a robot! I stared at it, a million thoughts running through my brain. The robot was grey, and had a few white glowing eyes, and a speaker-like mouth. Was seeing robots going to be my new normal?

"Miss, you shouldn't be out of bed." the robot told me. His voice sounded a lot like a normal human's, there were just some robotic bits weaved into it. "Please, lay back down. I need to check your vital signs, and your new hand. You have had quite a day, Master Kenobi says."

"Master...Kenobi?" I asked with a confused look.

"The man you saved from those droids." the robot replied. "Now, please...." He gestured to the bed I had fallen out of. Reluctantly, I did as I was told. I stared up at the ceiling as the robot got to work. I felt like I was at the dentist's office.... Not an entirely great feeling. The first thing the robot did was check my bionic hand, testing things out. I didn't feel anything...until he poked my skin with a needle, of which, I flinched at.

"Have no fear! I am only checking to see if your nerves are working, properly." the robot told me.

"Congratulations me, they're working...." I said, sarcastically. I didn't mean to be rude...really, I was only joking around. It was one way of coping, at the moment: sarcasm. 

"The sarcastic type, I see." the robot said. "Lucky for you, I am used to that sort of attitude."

I immediately felt bad. "Sorry...this is all just very new to me." I told him.

"Don't worry, I see what you mean." he replied. "It's not exactly every day I need to replace some part of someone's body." He paused, then, before asking, "Do you remember anything? You were out for quite some time! Master Kenobi says you passed out the second you two made it to safety."

"Only my name...and my mother." I said. "Everything else is...lost to me." 

The robot typed something into some sort of tablet that he had. "Amnesia, it seems." he noted. "Hopefully, your memories will return, shortly. Your hand seems to be doing quite well. I'm afraid it might take some getting used to...."

At that point, I was already settled with this reality. "It's fine. I'm just glad I didn't end up losing anything else." I said. I suddenly winced and hissed as something flashed in my mind. I caught a glimpse of a light, then I heard a terrified scream, for a split second. I groaned, feeling the headache get worse.

"Are you alright?" the robot asked with concern.

"I.... I think...I vaguely remember something." I replied. "Something that happened to me, recently. I think it might have something to do with how lost my hand...." 

"It is possible." the robot nodded.

"I only got a glimpse of it, though...." I muttered.

"That is quite alright, Miss." he told me. "With amnesia, it usually takes time for one to regain his or her memories. Yours might come sooner...or later. Sometimes, possibly not for a long time. You just need to be patient. Now, since everything seems to be working alright, your nutritional levels are low...you must be hungry, by now. I will go and fetch some food for you. In the meantime, you can spend this time talking to Master Kenobi. He is the one who brought you here, after all. Once I feel you are well enough, you may go free. Oh, by the way...." He picked up a pair of glasses. "I believe these spectacles are yours. You are lucky they are not damaged."

I nodded in understanding. "Thank you.... Especially for my new hand." I said. I gently took the glasses, and slipped them onto my face.

"It is nothing, Miss." he told me. "I am a medical droid. I am only doing my job. Now, I will leave to get you some food." With a nod, he turned and exited the room.

I looked down at my new hand, and couldn't help but bend the fingers, again. I also looked over and down at my right upper-arm. It was wrapped in a bandage.... I wondered what could have happened, there.

After a few minutes, the door slid open, again...and in walked a man dressed in beige clothing and brown boots. I blinked, and immediately, a memory flashed through my mind: the same man running towards me in a forest, with grey and yellow armed droids chasing him! Seconds later, another memory flashed: me piloting a space-ship with only my right hand, albeit very awkwardly, and me being in a blind panic.

Now, other than the attire, I had a better look at the man I had saved (apparently). He had fair skin, blue eyes, red hair, and a matching red beard and mustache. His eyes were kind...and right now, full of concern and curiosity. He did give me a kind smile, though.

"Hello, there." he said with a slight wave. "Nice to see you awake, at last. The medical droid told me that you are mostly well...except for your amnesia, of course.... I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you're the girl who saved my neck back on Felucia." I could tell he was being slightly sassy, there...which, I didn't mind, really.

"....My name is Evonna Doherty." I told him, hesitantly. "I'm uh...well, new to all of this. Including my appearance...."

"I think you look fine to me." Obi-Wan said with a shrug, a little confused.

I couldn't help but smile, a bit. "I mean, I didn't used to look like this." I told him. "My skin used to be like yours, and my eyes used to be brown." I nodded, sarcastically, to myself. "And that sounds completely crazy." 

"Only a little, I must admit." the man said. "But, I am willing to let it slide because you did save my life. Although, I will say, that ride could have been a little smoother."

I let out a small laugh. "I've never flown anything, before." I told him. "I didn't have a clue on what I was doing, to be honest. Other than just making random guesses on which button and lever does what. I'm no pilot.... I'm just a girl who woke up...in a random place, I guess."

"With some practice, I'm sure you could be a fine pilot." Obi-Wan said. "It's not as hard as some make it out to be.... So! Evonna...where are you from? I must admit, I don't recall ever seeing anybody quite like you, before...." 

I gave his question some thought. _Well, it sounds like I ended up either really super far into space...._ I thought. _Or, somehow, I ended up in a different dimension after that incident that possibly cost me my hand. This man has probably never heard of Earth, before...._

"I don't remember." I replied, and mentally kicked myself for lying. "I don't remember anything other than my name and my mother." 

"Hmm...." the man hummed, thoughtfully. "Well, you certainly are a mystery. After all, it's not everyday someone just shows up randomly with no ship...or a family." 

"My mother died when I was a little girl." I told him. "She was attacked by a wild animal.... The only thing that keeps me close to her is this locket." I gently lifted the rose-gold locket around my neck. "If I lose it, it'll feel like I'm losing her, all over, again...." This brought me to the question of my whereabouts. "Uhm...where am I, exactly?"

"You're in the medical bay of this Star Destroyer, a ship of the Republic." he replied. "It wasn't too far off from where you and I had ended up, so I brought you here. If the medical droid ever lets you go free, perhaps I can introduce you to my Padawan...if he isn't causing trouble, anywhere, with his own student." 

"Padawan?" I asked in confusion.

"Apprentices to Jedi Masters...students who wish to become Jedi, themselves." he answered. But, I was still confused. "You...have no idea what I'm talking about...." 

"I'm sorry...." I told him. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I was new to everything.... I'm afraid I've never heard of Jedi, before...or Padawan...or a Star Destroyer...or this Republic you've mentioned."

"Hmm...." he hummed, a thoughtful frown on his face. "No matter. I'm sure you will learn everything, eventually. For now, you need to rest. And I need to get a hold of my masters in the council. I'm sure they will want to be updated.... I will return to check up on you, later."

I nodded. "Hopefully, by then, I can get out of bed." I said with a half-smile.

"Perhaps. Until later, then, Evonna." With a polite nod, Obi-Wan exited the room...and in came the medical droid from earlier, carrying a tray of odd-looking food.

"It might not be what you're used to, wherever you came from...." the droid said. "But, it is food, nonetheless. I encourage you to eat it if you want your strength back. You don't want to stay here for long, do you?"

"Actually, I was just getting comfortable, here." I replied with a small smirk. 

"Oh, dear...." the medical droid sighed, then placed the try in my lap.


	3. Chapter III: Meeting of the Council

I don't know what I ate...but it tasted like fish and chicken, and that was fine in my book! I also had water that went with the food. Surprisingly, the water tasted fresh! Anyway, despite the meal's weirdness in looks, it all tasted good. I hadn't had a good meal since...before Mum died....

After I was finished with my meal, the medical droid gave me a once-over. Then, he let me go free! I'll be honest, I was expecting him to have me stay for a bit longer. He did give me a warning of caution before turning to check on his other patients. I walked out of the room, looking around at everything in awe. 

"Just a moment, Miss!" a kind female voice exclaimed, and I turned around. A human lady walked over...she looked to be in her thirties, at most...with dark-brown hair that was pulled back into some sort of style, pale skin, and green eyes. 

"Is something the matter?" I asked, curiously. 

"Well...not really, but...." the lady said. "Your attire.... I am only to suggest you change into something more fitting for this era."

At first, I didn't know what she was talking about. But then, I looked down at my clothes, and it finally clicked in my brain. My skin and eyes may have changed...but, I was wearing a muddy and grass-stained shirt, jeans, and red-and-black plaid overshirt. Of course, I probably looked very weird in this outfit! 

"Uhm...see, the thing is...." I told the lady with a wince. "I don't have anything else to wear."

"That is where I come in, I believe." the lady said. "I am the seamstress of this ship. My job is to mend anything the Jedi wear, or the materiel our soldiers wear. However, I am also talented in making clothes of every fashion. It just so happens I have a set of clothes in my storage room. You never know when a time like this will occur. Come, let us see if they fit you." She motioned for me to follow her, and I did. After all, I had no idea what else to do on a space-ship...other than try to stay out of the way.

I couldn't help but frown in thought at what the lady said. There were soldiers on this ship.... Does this mean, these people were fighting a war? That was only my speculation...I still had no idea what was going on, or why I'm so far away from home. Hell, I still don't know how I even ended up on that planet where Obi-Wan and I had escaped!

A little later, I had thanked the lady for her assistance, and walked out into a large hallway...wearing clothes I had never seen before, and would probably seem strange to people back on Earth. I was wearing dark-brown leggings, a white tank-top with a dark-brown vest over it, black ankle-boots, a maroon-colored arm-wrap on my right wrist, a matching wrap on my left upper-arm, and a white belt. The belt had straps that went around my right thigh, and attached to those straps was a storage bag, along with a smaller storage bag attached to the left side of the belt. I kept my locket...there was no way in hell I was ever getting rid of that! Oh, I also wore a dark-grey fingerless glove on my right hand, and a normal glove over my bionic hand.

I began to explore the ship, which seemed to be very large...if soldiers were here, I wouldn't be very surprised if I was on a war ship. I passed a life-sized window, and looked out. All I saw was the starry abyss of space, along with a few smaller aircraft flying by. Sorry, I guess I should say space-craft. I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be my new life: living in space. It didn't sound so bad. I mean, I doubted my father missed me. I wonder if he even knows that I'm gone...as in, off of Earth. 

I continued walking. Everything looked so bizarre and ginormous! There was probably so much to explore, too! Everything looked almost futuristic, as well...the technology was definitely far more modern than anything back on Earth. _I must be in a different dimension...._ I thought. _I don't recall ever reading about humanity becoming this advanced in technology. Otherwise, there probably would be flying cars, down there, right now._

I entered a large area...it looked like a room where plans would be formed. I don't know...I was somehow just getting that vibe. There were tables with different maps and strategies on boards, there were some desks that had some sort of controls on them...probably for the ship...and, there were only a few people in different uniforms about. These people were most likely making plans with each other. But, that was only what I could guess.

Then, curious me spotted a table-like podium that sat in the center of the room. There were some buttons on the side...what they were for, I had no idea. My foolish self got too curious, and I pressed one of the buttons. I let out a startled gasp as a few holograms of people suddenly showed up on the podium! It looked like they were right in the middle of a conversation....

A dwarf-like being with long-ish ears, and wearing robes similar to what Obi-Wan had been wearing...the being also had a staff that he was leaning on...immediately took notice of me. I had this strange feeling that he was very important.... 

"Master Kenobi, you are not." the being said, his voice sounding elderly, and his speech sounding backwards.

The being's friends took notice of me, as well. They were much taller than him...and, like him, they seemed like they were very important people. Both of them had stern looks on their faces, but I could tell that they were just as curious as their dwarf-like friend.

One of the taller holograms looked very elderly, and wore long robes. He seemed like a nice man...but the vibe I was getting from him was the complete opposite of nice. It could've just been my imagination, though. The elderly man was human, as so was the third hologram, who wore a tunic, belt, pants, boots, and robes. 

"Uh...no, I am not...." I said, not really knowing what to say. I mentally pummeled myself for being an absolute idiot. "I haven't seen him since the medical bay."

"Medical bay?" the younger-looking human hologram asked with a frown. "Has he been injured?"

"Oh, n-no!" I replied, nervously waving my hands. "No, he hasn't been injured! As far as I know, anyway.... He was visiting me! I mean...oh, boy...." I facepalmed, feeling embarrassed. I was doing nothing but making a complete fool of myself, and stammering like an idiot.

The three holograms gave each other odd looks.

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are." the elderly man suggested, kindly.

"A friend of Master Kenobi's, I presume?" the short hologram asked.

"Eh...more like, an acquaintance, really." I replied, and nervously toyed with my locket. "My name is Evonna Doherty. Obi-Wan and I met on...Felucia...he was being attacked by some armed droids, so I kinda got him to his ship and got him out of there. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you...I don't know why he was there, to begin with." 

"I see...and, why were _you_ on Felucia, dear child?" the elderly man asked, curiously...however, I could tell that he was suspicious of me. Not surprising...hell, I would be suspicious of me, given the situation I was in. 

"Well...that's...." I replied, and bit my bottom lip. How was I supposed to explain something like this? Would they believe me if I told them the truth, that I had no idea? Probably not.... "That's a little more complicated.... See, I-"

I let out a startled gasp as the door to the room suddenly opened behind me. "There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you, Evonna!" Obi-Wan said as he entered the room. He stopped walking when he spotted the three holograms. "Chancellor, Master Yoda, and Master Windu.... I hope there hasn't been any trouble."

I gave him a nervous smile when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Master Kenobi...nice to see you have finally joined the meeting." the tunic-wearing person replied with a stern frown. 

"Getting boring, this meeting was." the dwarf-like being said. "Until young Doherty came in, that is." He let out a small chuckle. "Much to talk about, we have in this meeting."

"Right...." Obi-Wan muttered. Then, he looked at me. "Evonna, please wait outside. I won't be long...probably."

I didn't want to wind up arguing by protesting. My curiosity of who these people were was getting the better of me, and I knew I needed to leave before I got out of hand. So, I just nodded, and looked at the holograms. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you...even though, it was by accident." I told them. "I'm sorry for disrupting your meeting."

"No worries, child." the elderly man said, kindly. "These things happen."

I gave them a polite nod goodbye before quickly exiting the room.

I was sitting on the floor just outside of the room with my head in my hands, and pouting. It feels like it's been an hour since I left Obi-Wan to his meeting. "Nice work, Evonna." I scolded myself. "Not even five hours of waking up on this ship, and I'm already causing trouble. On top of that, I had disrupted a meeting. Really, is there an award for World's Most Dumbest Person Ever?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. After all, you didn't mean to stumble upon anything important." Obi-Wan's voice suddenly replied, startling the living daylights out of me, and making me jump to my feet. He gave me a small smirk. "You certainly scare easy."

"I'm not exactly used to people sneaking up on me." I told him with a sigh of relief, and waited for my heart to calm down. 

"In any case, congratulations." he said. "You're coming with me to Coruscant. The Council would very much like to meet you in person. Well, Master Yoda does, anyway. Apparently, he feels that the Force is strong within you." He began walking away, and I hurried to catch up with him. 

"The...Force?" I asked in confusion.

"While we're there, we might as well stop by the library." he continued. "Since it will possibly be a while for your memories to return, you might as well learn all there is to know about everything. Your confusion amuses me."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." I told him, sarcastically. 

A short time later, Obi-Wan and I had climbed into a small ship, known as the _Twilight_ , and soon enough, we were on our way to this planet he had mentioned: Coruscant. Obi-Wan did most of the flying...considering last time when I piloted, I'm pretty sure I nearly killed us both. I feel like we only made it to safety by luck. So, I was a little relieved when Obi-Wan decided to take total control. I just sat in the passenger seat, watching the starry void go by.

"Someday, you will need to learn how to fly ships, properly." the man told me. "Especially if you decide to start a new life in space. Something tells me you like to travel."

"We did when I was a child." I replied, toying with my locket without realizing it. "Not very often, but it did happen. It stopped after Mum died...." 

"Sounds like your memories are starting to return!" he commented.

"Only little by little...but a lot of it is still all fuzzy." I sighed. "My brain hurts whenever I try to remember anything." I frowned, a bit. "Memories of my father...if I have one...are still far from clear, for sure. I have this odd feeling that I don't like him. Or, didn't, anyway."

Meanwhile, I was still trying to figure out how I even ended up on a planet that was similar to Earth, but wasn't. If magic actually exists, I will be very well surprised. For now, that was the only explanation I could come up with. 

And speaking of Felucia, that brought a question in mind to ask. "Uhm," I began, nervously. "Why were you on Felucia, and being gunned down by armed robots?"

"War-related reasons, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan replied. "Basically, I was there to investigate something that involves the enemy side of the war. And we call those robots 'droids'. Although, 'droids' mean the same as 'robots'...you may call them however you like. It is not like they would care."

"So, let me get this straight...." I said. "You guys are fighting a galactic war against an enemy who are all droids?"

"We believe the enemy droids are only pawns in this war." the man told me. "The real enemy are living and breathing. Unfortunately, they make it nearly impossible to take down. This war has been going on for quite some time, now."

"But...why?" I couldn't help but ask. "What are you all fighting for?"

"That is a good question!" he said. "But answering that will need to wait. We're here."

"Already?" I replied, and looked ahead. The _Twilight_ was approaching a lit planet that, to me, looked amazing! 

"Welcome to Coruscant!" Obi-Wan told me. "It is probably one of the safest planets, out here, from the war...for now, anyway." 

As he piloted the ship further into the planet, I admired all the lit buildings as we passed them by. "It looks beautiful!" I exclaimed. "You live here?"

"Well, actually, I live in our battle ships, mainly." the man replied. "But, yes, I do...somewhat. As do most of the Jedi Council and the padawans." His tone had faded into something solemn or grim. I looked over, and saw that concern was written on his face. I wondered what he felt so worried about.

I looked ahead, and watched as an oddly-shaped and large building drew closer as the ship approached it.


	4. Chapter IV: Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I am well aware that I make a lot of mistakes. May they be typos or grammar errors or other mistakes. I type fast, so if a mistake happens, my bad ^^;! I try to be careful about that sort of thing, but it's not easy when you're so focused on the part of the story you're writing xD. Anyway, I just wanted to toss this note into the story salad. Enjoy!

After parking the _Twilight_ , Obi-Wan lead me further into the oddly-shaped building. There were people of different species, wearing different sets of clothing, all over the place. Some of them stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me as we walked by.

_Geez...._ I thought with a small wince. _Do I really look that out of the ordinary? I don't even know what I am, anymore...._

"This entire place is the Jedi temple." Obi-Wan explained to me. "It serves as both quarters for the Jedi Council, and an academy for younglings. The younglings train until they reach the rank of 'Padawan'...then, after quite some time, from there up to the ranks of the Jedi. Depending on the person, it can take years to reach the rank of 'Jedi Master'."

"You're making this sound like I should become a Jedi." I told him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You can be whatever you choose to be." he replied. "Like Master Yoda apparently does, I, too, sense the Force is strong within you. However, we are not ones to force the decision upon a young person to become a Jedi." He paused, and frowned with uncertainty. "To be honest with you...I am unsure if the Council will accept you as a padawan, even if we explain your situation. You hardly know a thing about any of this, and for all we know, it could take you years to even reach the padawan rank...no offence."

I scoffed. "Believe me, the offence isn't taken, at all." I told him. "I don't know if I have any of what it takes to become any rank of anything...other than probably a pilot or a simple citizen. However, I suppose there's only one way to find out...."

Obi-Wan understood my meaning. "Right. First thing's first," he said. "Meeting the Council."

Up in a tower of the temple, Obi-Wan and I approached a very modern-looking door. The man turned to me. "I apologize, Evonna...but, I must speak with the Council, first." he told me. "I'm sure they all would like to hear everything that has happened as of recently."

I nodded. "I'll just...watch the view." I said, and motioned my head to a large window that overlooked the city. Obi-Wan politely bowed, once, before leaving through the door. Once he was gone, I did as I said, and waited for him while watching the bustling city.

As I waited, I suddenly felt nervous. For one thing, I was about to face possibly a room full of important people...and for another thing, even if they decided to accept me as someone to train to become a Jedi, I wasn't a fighter! Sure, I act tough, sometimes...but I've never actually pummeled somebody or, use any sort of weapon to defend myself with! I've never even taken karate or martial arts! I made a mental note to definitely do a lot of research, later.

I was still worrying over all of this when the door to the room slid open, and Obi-Wan stepped out. It had actually been a bit of a while since he had gone in to talk with the Council. I tried not to let my worry show as he approached me.

"Well...it took a little persuading," he told me. "But, I do believe they are ready to meet you, now. Let me give you some advise, first: these people are very important, and not all of them are very light-hearted. They are not a fan of attitudes like I have, and they do not appreciate jokes. I realize it is your way of coping...but when it comes to meeting with the Council, it is simply best to act professional and polite. Do you understand?" I nodded. "And be truthful, as well. It's possible they might test you, if they so choose. If they do, try your best and listen to what the Force tells you. One more thing: always refer to them as 'Sir' or 'Master'. It is simple mannerism, even if you do not know their name. For example...since you are much younger than I am, and...if you are a padawan or of any lower rank...you may refer to me as 'Master Kenobi', as I would refer to you as 'Padawan Doherty'."

"The goody-two-shoes act isn't totally my thing," I joked. "But, I'll do it if I must."

"Yes, you must." he replied with a smirk. "Now, go on in. We don't want to keep them waiting." I nodded, and began stepping toward the door, feeling nervous, again. "And...." the man told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do try to keep calm. I know this is all very new to you, but the Council doesn't. Well, at least, they don't understand...yet."

I nodded, again, and he released my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and stepped forward, the door sliding open and allowing me access.

Once inside the room, the first thing I noticed was a group of people. They were sitting in chairs and in a wide circle. Half of them looked so deadly-serious that they were actually intimidating, but the rest of them looked quite calm and relaxed...more so than what I had been kind of expecting. All of them dressed, differently...robes-wise...and all of them wore belts that had metal hilts attached to them. Each of them was a different species, as well...not that that bothered me...and only a couple of them were human.

Two of them took notice of me, almost immediately. "Young Doherty! We meet again, it would seem." a familiar short being said, sounding almost pleased to see me. 

I immediately tried to remember Obi-Wan's advise. "H-Hello, Sir." I replied with a short but polite bow, and I mentally kicked myself for stammering like an idiot. Already, I was starting to make a fool of myself. 

"Remember Master Windu and I from the previous meeting, you do?" the being asked.

I was so nervous, my hands were practically twitching. So, I clasped them behind my back...because constantly tapping them against my thighs would probably not be a great idea, at that moment. "Yes, Sir, I do." I replied. Geez, even my voice was slightly croaking. _Not good!_

"This is the youngling Master Kenobi was speaking of?" a different member of the council asked in disbelief. This being had a long neck and very pale skin. "She is much too old to even begin training. And, she is nervous, all over."

_Gee, thanks...._ I thought with a small wince. _Didn't even give me a chance...._

"Let us not be too judgmental, Master Poof." one of the human members...the one I recognized from the previous meeting I had accidentally disrupted...said with a frown. "Normally, showing nervousness in these meetings would be unacceptable. However, Master Kenobi informed us that this is all new to her, and she remembers nothing."

I tried to not frown in confusion as to how to react to that. _Uhm...thanks?_ I thought. 

"Nothing but her name, yes?" the green and short council member asked me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied. I had the urge to add the fact that I also remembered not looking so abnormal before ending up on Felucia...but, I bit that back. The whole idea would sound completely bizarre to them! I shivered, slightly...I hadn't realized how cold the room felt. I wasn't sure if it was the room, itself, or if it was because of the large windows that overlooked the city. I glanced down at my outfit...part of me didn't think I was dressed quite appropriately for the weather, or this meeting in general. 

I noticed a humanoid being with a short and white beard had leaned over and was whispering something to the green council member. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about.... The humanoid being pulled away and sat straight, one of his fingers lightly tapping, as if he was deep in thought.

"You also have memories of your mother, do you not?" a deep voice asked me, and I looked over to match it with an orange-skinned person with a breathing mask and goggles on his face. Compared to the other council members, he seemed to be the calmest out of all of them.

_How did he-?_ I thought in surprise, then snapped myself to answer him. "Yes, Sir." I replied. As each minute went by, I was finding myself growing calm...oddly enough. 

"Your thoughts rest on her." the person who had whispered to the green council member commented. He didn't sound irritated by this fact. 

"Yes, Sir...." I told him, sadly, even though I tried not to show it. "She is on my mind, constantly. But, I haven't seen her since I was little...she passed away." I pushed my glasses up, quickly, and desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Was she your only family?" a human woman asked, her voice gentle and curious.

I frowned in thought. This was a tricky question to answer.... "To be honest, Ma'am...I can't remember." I responded. "I...might have a father. But if I do, my memories of him are very blurry." _Yeah...I just remember that I possibly don't like him._ I mentally added. I also decided to add, "I can't even remember where I'm from. I just woke up on Felucia and met Master Kenobi. My past is all fuzzy...including what happened to my hand." I chomped down on my tongue in regret. _And that second-to-last part totally doesn't sound crazy, at all!_

The room went quietly, and I immediately felt awkward. 

"Her amnesia is worse than we thought." a red-skinned woman with an accent mused.

"If it is true she is Force-sensitive, on the other hand, we should test her." the bearded humanoid council member suggested.

_Great.... Obi-Wan was right about that test thing._ I thought, and nervously bit my lip.

"Fear not, young one. The test isn't difficult." the masked council member told me in reassurance. I could be mistaken, but I could've sworn I caught a twitch in his face that might have been a smile. 

"Master Yoda, do you believe she's ready?" the bearded humanoid person asked the green being.

"The Force within her, I indeed sense." Master Yoda answered. "To be ready for what's to come for her, yet to be determined, it is." 

"Very well." the council member from the meeting, before, said. "Let us begin."

** Fast-forward because I'm a lazy PoS **

Well, to put it quite simply, I think I did decently on the test the council members had given me. Once it was done, they wanted to have a talk with Obi-Wan. 

"She is too old!" Master Poof told the other members, making me mentally glare at him. "We have never trained anyone at this age! Why begin, now?"

At that exact moment, Obi-Wan arrived. "Not to be rude, but what difference does it really make, Master Poof?" he asked as he stepped up to stand behind me. "I am in my thirties, and I am still learning, daily!"

"You are different, Master Kenobi." the council member replied. "You were still very much a youngling when we began training you. Miss Doherty, here, is hardly a youngling, herself!"

"She is thirteen, at most." Obi-Wan argued, albeit politely. "She can still be a youngling!"

I noticed some of the other council members giving each other looks as the argument between the two continued. Some were exhausted of this ordeal, and others were amused.

"Do I have any say in this, Sirs?" I asked, not meaning to sound tired of the arguing...but it was a little bit childish.

"No!" Obi-Wan and Master Poof replied in unison. Yoda shook his head at this...he was one of the members who was over this ridiculous argument. 

"The best thing for her is to find a home where she will be well-looked after." Master Poof told Obi-Wan. "She is clearly unfit to be a Jedi. She got more than half of the test incorrect!"

"Begging your pardon, Master Poof, but I don't believe it is right for you to decide what is best for her!" the man in my defense argued. "The decisions are hers, and hers alone! And as for the test, I think if there is one important thing it has proven is that she is Force-sensitive!"

_Somebody help me out of this awkward situation....!_ I thought in despair.

"Enough!" Mace Windu, the council member from the previous meeting, exclaimed. His stern tone silenced the arguing, completely. "Who, in this room, believes the girl should be trained, _despite_ how little she knows of everything and the results of the test?" I was surprised when more than half of the council lifted a hand in favor, including the masked being! "Who, in this room, believes the girl should not?" Master Poof and a couple other members lifted their hands.

"Young Doherty," Yoda said to me. "Your choice, it is, to become a Jedi...or to follow the path of something else, entirely. One chance, this is." 

I took a minute to think it over. Then, I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I would like to give it a try." _And hope to not fail, miserably._ I mentally added.

"Do or do not, there is no try." the council member told me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, and clasped my hands behind my back, again.

"It is decided, then." Master Windu said, his tone still harsh but it had softened a tad bit. "Young Doherty will train to become a Jedi. Who will be the one to train her?"

Obi-Wan placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will, Masters." he offered.

"Master Kenobi, you are already training Skywalker, and continuing to do so." the bearded council member told him. His tone of voice was stern, yet soft. "Are you sure you want to take on a second padawan?" 

"Anakin has proven to be able to take care of himself...most of the time," Obi-Wan replied. "He also has a padawan of his own that he is currently training. I believe he can do quite well without my hovering. And besides...if it had not been for Evonna, here, I probably wouldn't be standing in this room, today. And, she's known me longer than she has either of you." 

Masters Windu and Yoda shared a confirmed but uncertain look. "Very well, then." Master Windu said.

"Train her, you shall." Yoda told the man behind me. 

"Thank you, Masters." Obi-Wan said, and both of us politely bowed before beginning to exit the room. 

"Young Doherty," Yoda said, causing me to stop and turn to look at him. "As much as you can, you must learn...and listen to Master Kenobi."

"I will, Sir." I replied.

"May the Force be with you." the bearded council member told me. 

I politely bowed, once more, then quickly followed Obi-Wan out of the room. As we walked down the halls, I said with a sigh, "Well! That was...nerve-wracking...." 

"I am honestly surprised you decided to become a Jedi!" the man told me. "I was expecting you to choose the life of a pilot, or something that has to do with work in the city."

"Can't I be a Jedi and a pilot?" I asked, curiously.

"Hmm...I suppose you could...." he replied. "After all, Master Plo is both. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, he's one of the best pilots in the galaxy!"

"Which one in that room was Master Plo?" I asked, and took off my glasses to clean them with my shirt.

"He is the Kel Dor who sits next to Master Windu." he answered.

"A what?" I asked, completely confused.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "Oh, you have much to learn, Evonna." he said as I slid my glasses back on. He and I then shared a smile. 

"So...where to, now?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, we need to get you your new robes, then we grab dinner...because, I do believe it is about that time...." he told me. "And then, to your dorm-room."

"My dorm?" I said. "I get to live here, in the temple?"

"Of course! This is where all of your training and studying will be held." he replied with a smile. "Eventually, you will need to go through trials in order to progress further into your training, and then...field-work."

"Field-work?" I asked.

"Yes. The battlefield...." he told me, and gave me a grim look. "We are fighting a war, after all."

I nodded, remembering that fact. Inside, though, I was scared. War was horrible, no matter what, and nobody wanted to deal with it. Sadly...the reality was that people had to if they wanted to keep their loved ones safe. As far as I knew or remembered, I didn't have anybody I loved on this planet...or on any planet in this part of the galaxy, anyway. However, Obi-Wan was starting to become a friend to me, and if he was to become my master in the ways of the Jedi...well, that's a reason for me to participate in this war. I knew I couldn't jump to much of anything, yet, since I was still a giant newbie to everything...so, participating in war would have to be a final decision. That is, if I did well with this whole Jedi training, thing.

I hurried to catch up with Obi-Wan as he continued to lead me throughout the temple.


	5. Chapter V: Padawan Evonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy baloney! I am so sorry for not updating this story! My life got busy with online classes, my obsessions like to jump around in my brain, and I did kinda have writer's block for this chapter. I could not figure out how to finish it the way I wanted it to. But here it is! I know it might be rusty, since I've been away from the story for a while...but I tried! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoy my rustiness! ^^

My first night at the temple was a bit restless. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours that I had a hard time getting to sleep. I had a lot on my mind. On the bright side, the bed in my dorm was comfortable! Obi-Wan told me I could do whatever I wanted in here, just as long as my main focus was on my studies and training.

As of now, my dorm looked like any other average dorm-room. Other than the bed and closet, there was a desk and chair, a window that looked out to the city, a modern-looking lamp right next to my bed, and a small shelf that contained glowing datapads...which was what everyone uses instead of books in this day and age. A little sad, since I preferred actual books. But, I didn't mind datapads, at all! I just hoped I would find an actual book, somewhere...if those existed in Coruscant.

Obi-Wan told me that after breakfast, he was gonna have me hit the datapads in the library. I did know next to nothing about everything, after all...and I did need all the research I could get my hands on. I was gonna have a busy day, tomorrow....

The next day was definitely a busy one, as I had thought. The minute breakfast had ended, Obi-Wan took me to the library, and introduced me to Madam Jocasta, the librarian. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was needed, elsewhere, that morning...so, he left me with Madam Jocasta while I read up on everything.

Madam Jocasta was a very helpful elderly lady. She answered any questions I had, and even helped with all of my research. I felt like I was in school...only, without any bullying fellow school-mates or mean teachers. Here, Madam Jocasta was very understanding, and I even met a group of younglings who were visiting the library with Master Yoda! 

By late-afternoon, I was hungry and full of knowledge. Well, kinda. I still had a lot to learn about everything. Before I could head off to lunch, I made sure to put away every datapad I had used. As I headed out of the library, Yoda's voice stopped me, "Young Doherty...a word, if you will." Curiously, I walked over to him and the group of younglings who were still with him. 

About ten minutes later, I walked out of the library with Yoda. "With Master Obi-Wan, you are not." he told me, curiously.

"He was called away for something, Master...." I replied. "He didn't tell me what it was. I just stayed here and did my research, like he told me to."

"Learned much, today, have you?" he asked me.

"Yes, Master," I told him. "And I still plan on continuing until Master Obi-Wan returns."

"Soon, that should be," Yoda said. "Show him what I have taught you, you must."

"I will do my best, Master...but I think I need to work on using the Force, for a while." I replied with uncertainty.

"Eager to learn, are you?" the green being asked. "The same way, once, Master Obi-Wan was."

"I want to learn as much as I can, soon, Master," I said. "Especially if I am to fight in this war. I want to help end it as much as possible."

"Hmm...." Yoda hummed, thoughtfully. "Compassionate, you are...but also, hasty. Slow down on your training, you must. Miss something, you will, otherwise. Drag, this war will. Time, you must take, to learn patience and control your emotions."

_Wow! That's...._ I thought. _Really good advise...and this is only my first day in the temple!_

_** Fast-forward into the future after Evonna is offically made a padawan (I'm bad at math and time, so make with that as you will ^^;) ** _

It has been quite some time since I first ended up on the planet, Felucia, with a missing hand, entirely new appearance, and meeting Obi-Wan. He taught me a lot of what I needed to know about the universe I was now living in, and everything he knew about the Jedi and their ways. Admittedly, I had mixed feelings about the Jedi Code...half of it just didn't feel...right. As in, they felt unfair. I kept that to myself, though. I had grown to highly respect Obi-Wan and the Jedi.

Master Poof, the Jedi Master who had been so against me training to become a Jedi because I was "too old" to begin it...was still against me. Either that, or, he was very, very strict. Thankfully, I hardly run into him during my stay at the temple.

Speaking of which, I had gotten quite used to my dorm! I usually studied in there or in another quiet room that I would find. I was starting to feel like I was at home! Well, a better home than what my memories seem to tell me.

I couldn't tell if my amnesia was getting better, or worse. Sometimes, a few memories will reappear in my brain...but otherwise, I will receive nothing for days. It was a little frustrating. My dad was still a huge blur...I couldn't help but get this feeling that part of me was subconsciously and purposely blocking out any memories of him. If I had truly hated him, after all, then I guess that would explain it.

Even though I became Obi-Wan's padawan, I didn't have a weapon of my own...yet. Obi-Wan told me that when I was ready, I could get one. But until then, I guess I still had a ton to learn. Honestly? That was fine by me. I didn't want to be one of those foolish students. Yet.

Oh yeah, I suppose I should start referring to him as Master, now. Right?

Master Obi-Wan trained me as often as he could. Sometimes, he would get called away on missions, and I would have to stay behind at the temple, catching up on my studies. And meditating.... 

Speaking of which, meditating and trying to connect with the Force was proving to be difficult for me! I had no idea why.... And it usually happens whenever Obi-Wan wasn't around. But luckily, he's not the only Jedi who trained me. I also had Masters Plo Koon and Yoda to help me with connecting with the Force. The lessons were usually exhausting on my mind and body...but worth it as I think I was slowly improving.

So far, life so far away from Earth wasn't bad! I kept to myself, and mostly stuck around Master Plo when neither of us were busy. He taught me how to be somewhat of a mechanic when it came to fixing up broken-down aircraft. And he also gave me a few flying lessons, which was cool because now, the next time I do have to fly Obi-Wan to safety, I won't be flailing around like an idiot.

During my time as a newbie padawan, my attire hadn't really changed from what the seamstress lady had given me. My outfit was pretty much the same...except my boots. Those were the only things different. The color was the same as the ankle boots I had, before, but instead of being ankle boots, these ones were half-calves. As for my locket, I was very fearful of losing it, so instead of wearing it, I kept it in one of the pouches on my belt. Every once in a while, I'll lay a hand on it, as if to reassure myself that it was still there. 

I had lost a bit of weight, too, during my time on Coruscant, and my hair had grown a bit longer. It was still wild, but not as much as it had been when it was short. I did have the little braid that younglings received once becoming padawans. The only thing I was missing was a lightsaber. Even a training lightsaber, at that!

Why? 

Because despite having barely succeeding in become is padawan, Obi-Wan was still unsure if I was ready or not to have a lightsaber of my own. Normally, you'd think I would find that unfair. But seeing the great Obi-Wan act and look like a concerned father was actually quite amusing! So for now, I let the whole issue slide. I'll get my own lightsaber when I'm ready. Hell, I don't even think I'm ready! After all, I was still struggling with getting in control of my connection and feel for the Force. 

I wasn't kidding when I said that Obi-Wan was acting like a concerned father. Since starting my life on Coruscant, I had been feeling like a kid in a candy store! Running all over the place, curious about everything, etcetera...poor Obi-Wan was actually having a hard time keeping up with me! Whenever we went by any Jedi in the High Council, I noticed a few of them give off smiles or amused looks (and some of the more strict Jedi only shook their heads at us).

It was all in good fun. And, it was probably the first real freedom I had ever felt since I was very little! 

At some point, Master Obi-Wan had introduced me to a couple of the clone soldiers, Captain Rex and Commander Cody...and yes, I said "clones". The Jedi had an entire army of clone men! Different hairstyles, different personalities, same face. From what my master had told me, the soldiers were all clones of a man named Jango Fett, who was a bounty-hunter on a planet called Kamino. Jango was killed by Mace Windu during a battle. This was all my master had told me about the clones.

Part of me couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They're created, grow up learning nothing but battle and battle-related things, and get themselves killed in war. Did anybody have any sympathy for them? Did anybody other than their own even miss them? Do they not ever have normal lives? Are they allowed to care about anything other than war and each other? Do they even get treated with respect? 

Maybe I was just being sensitive...but I really couldn't help feel like they deserved to live normal lives, regardless of whether or not they were clones of one guy who was a bounty-hunter. 

Anyway, I met Captain Rex and Commander Cody. They were both very serious men, and earned the title leader of their squadrons. They also highly respected the Jedi. They seemed a little skeptical of newbie me, but that's to be expected. I did, after all, just fall out of the sky and wake up to find myself not on Earth. Although, that wasn't what Master Obi-Wan had told them. I was the only one I knew who knew where I had actually come from. What I had yet to figure out was how I ended up millions of miles away from Earth...that is, if I was in the same dimension. It was all still confusing....

One day, I was walking all over the temple in search for my master. I wanted to ask him if I could join him on any missions he might have. I had caught up on my studies, for now, and I felt ready to test the waters as a padawan. All I needed was Obi-Wan's approval. 

The last place I checked was the hangars. A clone soldier, there, informed me that I had just missed Obi-Wan. He had left to board a Star Destroyer ship, and if I wanted to catch him, I needed to fly one of the little single-seat aircrafts that was in the hangar. Sounded good enough for me! Now, I didn't even need to ask my master. If he was off on a mission, and I was bored...only one thing to do!

I raced toward one of the single-seat ships, and prepared to take off. Craning my neck, I caught sight of another little ship flying up and out of Coruscant. That had to be Obi-Wan! I began pressing some buttons in concentration, remembering everything the Master Plo had taught me.

"And where are you off to, young padawan?" a female voice asked, causing me to flinch.

Curiously, I looked over, and saw Jedi Master Shaak Ti, a Togruta (as I have learned). She was giving me a curious look, but didn't seem angry in the slightest.

"Uhm...going to catch my master...." I replied, truthfully, with a nervous smile. "I need to...talk with him about something."

Much to my surprise, she didn't interrogate me further! Instead, she gave me a soft smile and a nod. "Then I wish you safe travels." she told me. "Just try not to get into too much trouble."

"Master Shaak Ti, if I were to get into any sort of trouble," I told her with a smile. "I'm pretty sure my master would see to it that I got what I deserved." She chuckled, softly, as the hatch closed and locked, securely. 

Pressing a few more buttons and putting my hands on the steering wheel, I kept a close eye on the other aircraft's distance. In seconds, my little ship slowly took off, and I began chasing after the other one.

I admit, flying on my own was a little nerve-wracking...and terribly risky for a beginner like me. However, I felt determined to catch up with my master and see what he was up to.

I was not a very intelligent person....

By the time I had reached space, I had lost the little aircraft! "Oh, come on!" I exclaimed in half-irritation. "For real, I have got to learn to keep my focus." I contemplated going back to the Jedi temple and wait for Obi-Wan to return. But then, I shook my head. "He's couldn't have gone far that quickly." I told myself, stubbornly, and piloted onward.

After searching for quite a while, I let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into my seat. "I should've just stayed at the temple." I said to nobody in particular. Looking around, I frowned when I saw that there were no other ships in sight. All I saw was a sea of rubble and large...planet or sun, I had no idea. Hitting a button, I brought up the holographic map...and recognized nothing. I tsked in annoyance. "Great! Now, I'm lost. Fantastic!" I facepalmed, and rubbed my temples. "Well, now, what do I do? Is there even any signal, out here?" 

I hit a button near where a little speaker was. But before a word can come out of my mouth, the speaker suddenly sounded! "Hello? Hello!" a male's voice called out. "Is anybody out there? If anybody can hear this, we need help! We need help, urgently!" 

I hit the button, again, to speak. "Hello?" I replied. "This is Evonna Doherty speaking! Can you hear me?" Well, at least it was nice to know I wasn't the only one lost out in space.

"It's some girl named Evonna." the male voice said, sounding like he was talking to somebody.

"Young Evonna?" a much deeper voice suddenly asked through the speaker, sounding surprised. "Might I ask what you are doing, out here?" It was Master Plo!

"You might...although, my answer may not entirely make you happy." I replied, jokingly, with a small smirk. Turning serious, I looked around for any sign of nearby ships...or pods. But I saw nothing. "Master, where are you? I can't see your ship, anywhere!"

"Neither can we see you, young Evonna." the Kel Dor replied. "We are in a pod. Our ship was destroyed by one much larger...and it seems to have a dangerous weapon. Master Obi-Wan is with you, correct?" 

I froze, and bit my bottom lip, nervously. "Well...see, that's kinda why _I'm_ out here...." I replied. "I was trying to catch up with him, but then, I got...lost...." I closed my eyes and mentally pummeled myself. I realized just how much of a bind I was in, now.

"She's alone?" someone else...I'm only guessing a soldier...asked in surprise. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Wait a moment...General...is that a ship, over there?" another voice asked.

Curiously, I scanned my surroundings. Finally, I spotted a pod slowly floating about among the sea of rubble! It was dimly lit, and even with my poor spectacled vision, I could see a group inside of that pod...and one of the people in this group was Master Plo! I was about to cheer and wave over, but then...I mulled over what the Jedi Master had explained to me. He had said that his ship was destroyed by a larger ship.... 

I looked around, again, for any signs of said ships. But all I saw was the sea of rubble and the dimly-lit pod. 

I hit the button to speak through the speaker, again. "Master Plo...you said a larger ship had destroyed yours...." I said. "But, I don't see anything other than your pod!"

"For now, the ship seems to have moved on." the Kel Dor told me. "Nevertheless, stay on your guard, young Evonna. That ship could be anywhere...and it seems to pick up on signals."

"Oh...great...." I muttered, nervously.

"Have you tried contacting your master?" he asked.

_Oh.... I should try that._ I thought, and facepalmed. 

"No, Master...but now that you've mentioned it, I can give it a try." I told him. I worked the scanner for any other signals, nearby. I then tried speaking to a different channel. "Hello? Master Obi-Wan? Anybody?" I asked, but all I heard was static. I frowned...this could not be good.... I tried, again. "Hello? Is anybody out there? This is Evonna Doherty speaking." More static. "Guh!" I grumbled in frustration. 

"And just who is this Evonna Doherty?" a male's voice asked, the voice sounding quite different from anybody I knew. His tone was joking, and I could've sworn I heard a faint chuckle coming after the question.

"U-Uh...I'm Master Obi-Wan's padawan." I replied. Part of me was on my guard and reminding me to be mindful of how much information to give out. 

"Whoa, wait...did she just say 'Master Obi-Wan's padawan'?" a female, slightly childlike voice asked on the other end.

"....Uh, Miss Doherty, this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." the male voice told me, sounding serious, now. "What are you doing, out here? And, why do I have this feeling you're alone?"

"I can explain, later. For now, I-" 

"Young Evonna, are you there?" Master Plo's voice asked on the other channel. Cringing, I quickly switched the channels.

"I'm here! Is everything all...." My eyes widened as something outside caught my eye. Leaning forward, I could see that a different small ship had approached the pod...and this little ship did not look friendly. "Right...." Squinting, I could make out a few yellow droids with blasters making their way towards the Jedi and his group! "Master?!" Ok, now, I was worried.

"Remain calm, Evonna." Master Plo told me, calmly. "We will handle this. Stay put, and shut your ship down! If this hunter-pod is out here, that can only mean the larger ship is, as well. We cannot have them pick up your signal!"

Heart pounding, I bit my lower-lip, and nodded. "Yes, Master." I replied, and did as I was told, shutting every single thing in my ship down. I felt bad about cutting off that Skywalker man and his partner from my communications, but at this point, I did not have a choice. I had grown to highly respect Master Plo, and disobeying him was not an option for me.

I sat back, willing for my heart to calm down as I watched master Plo and his group of soldiers battle the clankers.


	6. Chapter VI: Frightening Malevolence

I watched Master Plo and the soldiers take down the pod-hunter clankers...but by the time they had won, their pod didn't look like it was in working order. So now, the group was just floating in space while clinging onto their pod. I knew their communications no longer worked, due to the damage on the pod, so I didn't really bother trying to contact them, again. I was about to my ship on and go out to them, but before I could even hit any buttons, I saw Master Plo shake his head at me, as if he knew what I was going to do.

Now that I think about it, it was best I just stayed where I was with everything off. Besides, the ship I was in was a single-seater, and there was just no room for more than one person.

I gazed out at the group, worried and hating the feeling of being so useless. Really, what could I do, other than follow Master Plo's orders? I couldn't fight...yet...and I couldn't breathe in the vacuum of space like the Jedi could. I didn't even have a proper suit of armor like the soldiers had! I was a useless kid who should've waited for her master to return back to the temple. But no...no, I decided to try and follow him, then get myself lost, and end up in an ocean of space debris where an enemy could be possibly lurking around.

In the midst of my self-loathing and small panic, I suddenly felt oddly...calm. I frowned, wondering where this feeling came from. I certainly wasn't feeling entirely calm, moments ago.... 

I looked up and out the ship's hatch. Master Plo was looking as if he was deep in thought about something. For some reason, seeing him calm, cool, and collected like that...it made me feel the exact same way, and braver. Was this his doing? Obi-Wan had told me that the Force could allow the users to sense someone else's emotions and thoughts. Was Master Plo sensing my anxiety and self-loathing? 

I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had to stop feeling so negative in a situation like this. 

I didn't have a full grasp on the Force, yet, as I was still very new to everything in this universe. But the least I could do was take a deep breath and pray that someone will find us. 

Not even a few minutes later, a ship came out of nowhere, shining bright lights as it slowed down! I watched as a large hatch opened up, and pulled in the pod, along with Master Plo and the soldiers! Somehow, I had a feeling that allies had come to save them, and that brought a smile of relief to my face. Now, perhaps, I could relax. I flipped every switch and pressed every button in my own little ship, turning it back on. If these people were going to the Star Destroyer that Obi-Wan is supposed to be on, by now, then I was going to make double-sure that I didn't get myself lost...again.

The second my ship started up, the little speaker sounded, immediately grabbing my attention. "So! Is Obi-Wan's new padawan coming back with us to the Star Destroyer?" It was the Skywalker guy! His tone of voice was back to sounding sassy and teasing.

I smiled. "Yes, I am." I replied with a nod. "Though...you may want to keep tabs on me.... Just in case I get lost, again."

"I'm sure my master would be quite pleased to hear about that." he chuckled. "Follow along, newbie!" I already liked this guy, and I've yet to meet him face-to-face! "Oh...before we go, I need to go and see how Master Plo and his men are doing." Understandable. 

"I will be awaiting for further instructions, then." I replied. Since living in this universe, I've picked up on how people speak. A lot of it was so formal...mature...I've even heard children speak in this way. I wasn't really big on formalities, but I've learned that that was normal, no matter what planet or ship you were on. I've become used to it by this point. 

"You sound like my master." Skywalker told me with a slight chuckle. "I will return, shortly." 

As I waited, patiently, I was relaxing against my seat while randomly fiddling with some light switches. I felt like I could fall asleep until I heard anything from Skywalker or Master Plo...now that I think about it, I had no idea how long I had been all the way out here, in space. Has it been hours? Has Master Obi-Wan noticed my absence from the temple, and was wondering where I was? The answer was: probably.... I made a mental note to apologize to him when I finally got to see him. 

I lazily looked out at the open space, and froze. With a small frown on my face, I leaned forward.... In the distance, I could see what looked like a giant space-ship coming towards us! Not knowing whether that ship was the enemy ship Master Plo has been warning about or not, I pressed the speaker button.

"Uh, Master? Anybody?" I tried asking, nervously. "Am I going crazy...or is there a giant ship coming our way?"

"Young Evonna, please make sure your ship is still offline!" Master Plo told me, suddenly, his voice startling me. I had honestly been expecting Skywalker to speak. "That is the ship with the bioweapon!"

Well, he didn't need to tell me twice! 

As soon as he spoke those words, I quickly flipped everything off, again. I then sat there, in the dark, my heart beginning to pound as the large ship grew closer. And soon enough, I felt intimidated...the ship was far larger than I had thought when I first saw it! I gripped the sides of my seat as I watched it drift past Skywalker's ship and mine. Perhaps I was just now noticing it, but the air suddenly felt chilly, creating goosebumps up and down my arms! I also suddenly had this odd sense that someone very dangerous was sitting in that ship, surrounded by droids....

I was about to let myself relax, a little bit, as more than half of the large ship passed us. But then, it started turning around! It can't be turning around!

I glanced everywhere in my ship for a sign that it was still on, somehow...but there were no lights on from the buttons and switches, or the control panel, at all! 

_So why is that thing turning around?!_ I thought, feeling myself beginning to panic.

Next to me, I saw Skywalker's ship boot up with life, lights shining ahead and everything. "Time to go!" I said in a small voice, and turned my ship on for what was probably the third time. While getting myself in control of my own ship, I turned on the speaker. 

"Does somebody want to tell me why that thing is turning around?" I asked, and began following close behind Skywalker's ship. 

"We forgot to turn off the medical droid." Skywalker's young friend...padawan, I'm assuming...replied, regrettably. 

_Oh...great._ I thought, sarcastically. _That monster probably picked up the medical droid's signal. Fantastic._

"Doherty, stay close!" Skywalker told me in a deadly-serious tone. "We're getting away from here."

I gripped onto the steering wheel, tightly. I was starting to fear for my life, and the lives of those I had been speaking to. "Why would a ship have a bioweapon?!" I asked with a frown.

"In war, it happens." Skywalker replied, and I could hear a wince in his voice. 

"Noted...." I mumbled. 

"R2, program the navicomputer." Skywalker told someone. "Be ready to get us out of here!"

"You forgot, we turned him off!" his young friend reminded him. 

_Who's R2?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"R2, program the hyperdrive!" she said. From her end, I could hear a series of beeping. "Anywhere! Hurry!"

"Doherty, I hope you know how to go into hyperdrive!" Skywalker told me. 

_Why does that sound familiar?_ I wondered with a thoughtful frown. _Hyperdrive, hyperdrive...._ And then, it suddenly clicked. 

"Oh! Right!" I exclaimed, and remembered that I had first gone into hyperdrive right after I had gotten Obi-Wan off of Felucia. How could I have forgotten that? 

"Ok, sounds like she knows." I heard Skywalker say.

"Ya know, you can just call me 'Evonna'." I told him. "Everyone else does."

"Introductions later!" the kid from Skywalker's ship...Ahsoka Tano, I remembered Skywalker telling me, earlier...exclaimed. "They're firing!" 

My eyes widened, and I looked behind me. Sure enough, the enemy ship was beginning to fire its weapon! "Uhh, that's not good!" I said, and looked ahead of me, again. If there wasn't so much debris still surrounding us, I could pull the lever and get myself into hyperdrive! "There's too much in the way!"

"Wait for a clearing!" Skywalker told me.

I decided to just follow his lead. I hung on, tightly, to the steering wheel as I weaved and spun the ship to avoid the debris. Meanwhile, the enemy ship had fired, and a circular form of energy was following close behind us! My heart was pounding, again, as well as the blood in my ears.... I realized that this was now the second time I was piloting for my life since I first met Obi-Wan! I felt like I was on a wild rollercoaster with all the spinning, looping, and weaving that I was doing. My stomach was flipping, making me nauseous...but, I kept my focus on flying and getting to safety. My eyes scanned around for any sign of a clearing.

"There!" I exclaimed once we finally did reach one. 

"Ready, Evonna?" Ahsoka told me. "And...now!" 

I clamped my hand onto the lever and pulled it back. In seconds, I was speeding past millions of stars...just like last time! The sight nearly took my breath away! "Breagha!" I gasped in Scottish Gaelic. I frowned...my mother was the one who would sometimes speak in that language. I didn't know a single word of it...until now. 

_She must finally be rubbing off on me...._ I thought with a sad smile. 

I watched the stars fly by until it was finally time to slow down. Of which, I did right alongside Skywalker.

After what felt like a little while longer, I followed the others into a Star Destroyer, and parked my little ship. I waited for the hatch to open up before climbing out. Unfortunately, my legs felt like they had stopped working...because the second I stepped foot onto the floor of the Star Destroyer, down I went, onto my hands and knees!

Someone rushed up to me, then. "Are you ok?" Ahsoka's voice asked with concern. Looking up at her, I saw that she was a Togruta. She had orange skin, big blue eyes, and blue-and-white striped montrals and lekku. She wore white leggings, and maroon-colored tube-top, skirt, and boots. She also wore a sort of golden crown and beads that a padawan would usually be seen wearing in their hair. She looked to be my age, but what did I know?

"I will be...." I told her with a quirky smile. "Flying for my life isn't exactly how I had originally wanted to spend my days." 

She giggled, and helped me up. "So then...this was your first time flying?" she asked, curiously.

"Ahh, not quite." I replied while casually putting my hands behind my head. "My first time was when I had first met Master Obi-Wan. This...was actually my first time flying completely on my own."

"Nerve-wracking, isn't it?" she asked me as we both began walking towards a small group of people.

"Just a little bit!" I said, somewhat sarcastically, causing her to laugh. 

"I see you two are getting along, fairly well." a tall young man said, sarcastically, with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Evonna, meet my master, Anakin." Ahsoka told me with her own smirk. "Master, this is Evonna."

"The really stupid newbie padawan who decided it was a great idea to leave the temple on her own." I said with a witty grin. "I think I'm going to try sticking close to my own master, from now on."

"Sounds like a rational idea." Master Plo told me, his tone of voice teasing behind his mask. Anakin snickered at this.

I put my hands on my hips, and smiled. "Can you really blame me?" I said. "I really was just looking for Master Obi-Wan."

"Yes, but now, something tells me that my master will be reprimanding you for this." Anakin told me.

I shrugged, and nodded, as he was more than likely correct about that.

"Skywalker, it is time to give our report to the Council." Master Plo told the taller man, who cringed.

"Riiight, the Council report...." he muttered, and began following the Kel Dor. "Come on, Ahsoka."

"Wait, you want me there?" she asked, surprised. "I figured...because of before...."

"Ahsoka, through it all, you never gave up." he told her. "You did a great job. But, if I'm getting in trouble for this, then you're going to share some of the blame, too." He gave her a kind smile. "So come on, let's go!"

Ahsoka grinned. "Right behind you, Master." she replied, and hurried to catch up with him.

I had no idea what was going on between those two, but I didn't feel like I was needed with them. So, I just hung back. "Welp! I'm just gonna stay here and wait for my own master." I said, and the small group turned to look at me. "I don't think there's any need for me to talk to the Council, anyway." I grinned, sheepishly. I knew I was in trouble, myself...just with Obi-Wan, and not the Council. 

"Uh, nice try, newbie." Anakin told me with a smirk. "Like we would trust you to hang around here, alone." Ahsoka gave me a sympathetic but also knowing smile and shrug.

My jaw dropped in surprise and despair. "Oh, come on! Isn't me being in trouble with Master Obi-Wan enough?" I said with a pout.

Master Plo walked up and began guiding me forward from behind, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I'm afraid not, young one." he told me. "Come along." 

I groaned, and hung my head as I joined the small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! Just wanted to say that, according to Google Translate, "Breagha!" means "pretty!" in Scottish Gaelic. If that's incorrect, I deeply apologize ^^;. I'm aware that Google Translate isn't exactly accurate, all the time. Unfortunately, it's all I have when it comes to different languages. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite my rustiness! Also, if you spot any mistakes that I might have made, I'm sorry! I have a habit of typing fast, and I got a new laptop for Christmas, so I'm still kinda getting used to breaking in the keys, so to speak. I hope you can understand what I mean, though, in my writing ^^;!


	7. Chapter VII: First Battle, Part 1

** Obi-Wan's POV **

I had been on a different Star Destroyer than the one my eldest padawan was currently on, working on my own strategies for this war. So, when I saw my youngest padawan's hologram during a Council meeting...well, needless to say, I was only half-surprised. On one hand, she reminds me of when Anakin was her age: always curious about everything, desperate for adventure, and having the knack for getting into some sort of trouble. Yet, on the other hand, I never expected her to leave the Jedi temple on her own, and end up meeting Anakin and his padawan! 

It baffled me because she was still quite new about...well, our universe, I suppose...as she hardly has any memories of her past, other than her own name and her mother. I never expected her to fly a single-seat ship on her own just to follow me, only to get herself lost and find Master Plo Koon!

I blamed myself.... Perhaps, I should have informed her of where I was going to be, despite the possibility of her studying. At least then, maybe, she would not have felt the need to try and follow me. I realized that I was not a very good teacher, either. I told myself that if I ever did get another padawan in my life, I would do a better job. Well, look how well that is turning out!

I owed the young girl, however. She did save my life, despite her situation.... 

As of now, I was just relieved that she was with my eldest padawan and Master Plo. She was safe...and hopefully, she won't get herself into any more trouble until the next time we are able to meet. 

That reminded me, I was going to have to reprimand her for her foolish actions, later.

** Evonna's POV **

I woke with a start as a dream of my mother faded away. Looking around, I saw that I had fallen asleep just outside of the hangar with my back against the wall. I must have dozed off, at some point....

"Did you sleep well, young Evonna?" a deep voice asked, warmly. Master Plo was casually leaning against a tower of crates with his arms crossed. I could tell from the slight expressions on his face that he was smiling behind his mask. "I sense sleep has not come easy to you, as of late." Somehow, I could also tell that his smile was sad, as if he knew what I had been dreaming about. "Your mother must be very proud of you, braving so much unknown to you."

It was then that I realized tears had been sliding down my cheeks. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly wiped them away with my wrists. I then stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles out of my clothes. "Yes...." I said, my voice cracking. I cleared it just to fix that issue. "Although, I feel like I was on death's door, out there, if I'm being honest." I shyly rubbed my upper-arms. "War isn't exactly something I'm used to dealing with." I gave him a small smile.

"Sadly, war is what we will be dealing with until it ends." he told me, solemnly. Then, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come along, now, young Evonna. We need to find Master Skywalker and little 'Soka." 

I nodded. I still felt tired, but hours of sleep was gonna have to wait until I got back to the temple. I followed the Kel Dor around until we located Anakin and his padawan. They were gathered with a large group of clones, and Admiral Yularen, whom I got to meet after the meeting with the Council, earlier. It looked like a briefing was being given....

"This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy’s new battleship." the admiral was saying as Master Plo and I arrived. "As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we’ll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy."

"Thank you, Admiral." Anakin said with a short nod, and stepped up as a hologram of the terrifying Malevolence showed up. "While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy’s attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge and General Grievous."

"The head clanker." I heard one of the clones mutter to his comrades. "Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious."

"Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy’s ion weapon." Anakin continued. "We’ll concentrate our firepower on the bridge superstructure, here. We destroy General Grievous, and the ship will fall with him. Any questions?" 

"Just tell us where that metal-head is, sir." the clone who had been muttering to his mates said with a determined frown. His comrades agreed. 

Anakin smiled. "Alright, men, settle down." he told them. "We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots, prepare your bombers." 

The group nodded, and most of the soldiers got up to do what they were told. Meanwhile, Anakin walked up to us.

"Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan." Master Plo told him. "Are you sure the squadron can complete this mission?"

"Hmm, let's ask them." the taller man replied, and turned to look over at the few soldiers left in the room. "Matchstick! Do you think your boys can pull it off?"

"Yes, sir!" Matchstick replied. "There hasn’t been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn’t complete. That’s right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That’s us."

"I admire your confidence, pilot." Master Plo said. "Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous’ defenses." 

Ahsoka stepped up. "Master Plo is right." she said. "With Grievous on that ship’s bridge, it’s bound to be well protected!"

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll destroy that bridge." Anakin told her. "And Grievous along with it." He gave a polite bow before walking away. 

Master Plo crossed his arms. "Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men." he mused.

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head. "He does lead by example." she replied.

I was leaning against a stack of crates as I listened to the conversation with my arms crossed. "So...I take it this General Grievous is the big bad in this galaxy?" I asked them.

"Not just him." Ahsoka told me. "There are other Separatist generals, out there, who are just as bad or worse." 

"I have forgotten how little you know, young Evonna...." Master Plo said, sounding a little worried. "Master Obi-Wan seems to be slacking off of his duties of training you."

"Wait...you've never fought, before...." Ahsoka said in realization. "Have you?"

I winced. "Not really." I replied. "I'm not much of a fighter, honestly. I can't even do any hand-to-hand combat." I rubbed the back of my neck, bashfully.

_Maybe I should start taking up those sorts of lessons at the temple...._ I thought. 

Master Plo and Ahsoka looked at each other, for a moment. Then, Ahsoka looked back at me with a smirk. "Well, you are, now!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're at war, Evonna...and you're a padawan who doesn't even know how to fight?" she replied. "That's going to change. Starting now, actually!" 

"Agreed." Master Plo said with a nod. "It is paramount, young Evonna." He then began guiding me to follow Ahsoka. 

"Your first taste of battle will be this mission." Ahsoka told me.

"Wait, hold on!" I protested. "I don't think Master Obi-Wan would approve of this!"

"Just let the Force guide you, young one." Master Plo told me, kindly. "I am certain you will be alright." 

"This is a bad idea...." I groaned in defeat. I knew that there was no arguing with a Jedi master, or a more experienced padawan. And for all I knew, they were probably right...after all, I have been a padawan, myself, for a while, now. Maybe it was about time I got a taste of what was out there on the battlefield.

I also realized...with a cringe at myself...that this was what I had wanted, earlier. Why I had originally tried to follow my master, in the first place. So, why was I so reluctant, now? Probably because I was only 13-years old, and one wrong move or something happening involving the enemy could lead to my ultimate demise. But now, I had Ahsoka with me...so even if Anakin approved my coming along, I was safe.

....Right?

In the hangar of the warship, I was casually sitting in my little single-seater that I had left the temple in. I was nervous...very nervous! My first space battle, and I could possibly die! Welp, if I did, I know exactly who to haunt for this.

"Which one's mine?" I heard Ahsoka ask, and I turned around to look just as she arrived with Anakin.

"You're with me." the taller man told her. "You'll be my gunner." Ahsoka gave him a look of disappointment. "Somebody's gotta watch my back!"

"Broadside could do that!" she told him in protest. "And besides, you have R2!"

"But I so enjoy your company, my padawan." he replied with a smirk.

"Just admit it, you don't like my flying." she argued, putting her hands on her hips.

I snorted. "Can't be any worse than mine!" I said, causing them to look over at me. "Seriously, you should've seen me trying to get Obi-Wan to safety. I piloted his ship with only one hand. I was terrible! Not to mention, it was my first time flying...well, anything."

Ahsoka gave me an amused smirk.

"Well, no, I.... I-It's not that!" Anakin told her (about her flying). "It's just that I...."

Just then, Master Plo and Admiral Yularen walked up. "Skywalker," the Jedi said. "The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia."

Ahsoka frowned. "Medical Transports?" she asked, a bit angrily. "Only General Grievous would go after clones who can’t fight back." 

At this, I grew worried, and glared at the floor. I was starting to get an idea of just how bad this General Grievous was....

"The Ryndellia system…." Anakin said. "Near Naboo! Isn’t that where our medical base is? I’ll bet that will be his next target."

"There are many star clusters in that area." Master Plo told him. "With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that’s less than 10 parsecs." 

"Looks like we’re gonna have to take a shortcut." Anakin replied. "Admiral, warn that station what’s coming."

"This journey may be treacherous." the Jedi Master informed him. "If you lose any ships before you reach the target…."

"We won't lose anybody." the younger Jedi said with determination. He then turned around to begin climbing aboard his starfighter ship.

"I will come along, and fly fighter escort." Master Plo said.

"Any help is welcome, Master Plo!" Anakin called down with a smile. "Just try not to fall behind."

"I had a feeling you would be coming along." Ahsoka told the elder Jedi. "Your ship is already being prepped."

I groaned, and sat back. "I still think me coming along is a terrible idea...." I said. 

"You'll be fine, Evonna!" Ahsoka called down to me. "Just stick close to us and follow our lead!"

"I've never even fired this thing." I grumbled, and began making sure that everything in my little ship was set. I then put on the headset that was by my seat, and made sure it was in proper working order. Before lifting off, I recalled what Master Plo had shown me about how to shoot at targets from a starfighter...which, now that I think of it, I suppose that's what I was currently piloting. 

"Sir, do I detect a newbie in our group?" a male's voice asked, sarcastically, through my headset. I made a sound of disgust...I really needed to step up if I wanted to stop being called a newbie. I'm well-aware that I am one.

"Gentlemen, meet little Evonna Doherty." Anakin's voice replied. I could just hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Little?!" I lightly snapped. 

"And yes, she is very much a newbie." he continued. "This is her first test as a fighter pilot, so be kind to her!"

"Test?!" I demanded. "Hold on, Master Anakin, you actually approve of this?!"

"Well, of course!" he replied. "Ahsoka explained to me your situation. My master really needs to step up his teaching game."

"Has it ever occurred to you people that he just hasn't exactly had the time, as of late?!" I told him with an irritated growl. I'm not panicking...what're you talking about?

My nervous outburst caused a few people to chuckle, which had me blushing in embarrassment. 

"Calm yourself, young Evonna." Master Plo told me in his usual calm and kind manner. "I assure you, you will return to this hangar alive and with us."

I took a deep breath. He was right...as a Jedi in training, I had to keep my emotions in control. Letting them control me would not a be a good thing during battle. "Ready when all of you are, I guess...." The last two words I grumbled. 

Suddenly, the hangar opened up, and every fighter launched up and away! I gripped the wheel of my starfighter, and immediately followed Anakin.

I can only assume that Master Plo was right behind me.


	8. Chapter VIII: First Battle, Part 2

As soon as we left the warship, someone started speaking into my ear. "Eva? I've only just heard from Anakin...." Obi-Wan's voice said, sounding a little concerned. "He informs me that you are a nervous wreck about this mission."

I sighed. "I'm fine, Master. For now...." I replied. "I'm only a nervous wreck because a few _certain people_ decided that it was a good idea for me to engage in my first real space battle. Really, it's quite lovely." Was I being a little sarcastic? Yes...yes, I was. "Would've been nice if I had at least some practice, first."

"I suppose that is my fault." my master told me. "I'm sorry...." I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I know I'm supposed to be the one training you in everything. You are my padawan, after all."

My shoulders slumped, feeling guilty. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Master." I told him with a small smile. "There's still plenty of time for you to train me in everything. And you know, Master Plo, Anakin, and Ahsoka are probably right. It's about time I got myself out there in the battlefield. I'll be alright. I have the Force and Master Plo with me! This mission should be a piece of cake for me!" 

Obi-Wan was quiet, for a moment. "I'm glad you're trying to keep yourself enthusiastic about this, despite your chances." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for that _wonderful_ encouragement, Master." I told him, sarcastically. "My enthusiasm, and my confidence, is gone, now."

"My apologies. I am...just a little worried about you, out there." he replied. 

I half-smiled. "You, the great and wise Obi-Wan Kenobi...worried?" I asked with a smirk. "Impossible!"

"Very funny, Eva." he said.

"And what's with that name?" I asked. "It's 'Evonna', Master." 

"I don't know...I quite like giving you this nickname." he told me. "It suits you."

"Oh. Great." I replied, sarcastically.

"I will leave you to your mission, then." he said. "May the Force be with you, my padawan. Oh, and Eva?"

"Evonna." I corrected him.

" _Eva_...please, be careful, out there." he cautioned me.

I huffed. "Believe me, Master. Dying isn't exactly on my list of things to do, today." I told him. "But...thank you. I will."

"Relax, Master!" Anakin's voice said. "We've got her in our sights. She'll be fine!"

"Why is he so confident?" I groaned. I then heard Obi-Wan end the call.

"Shadow squadron, tighten formation." Anakin ordered. "Call in."

"Shadow 2, standing by."

"Shadow 3, standing by."

I heard a series of beeping from the other end of my headset. 

"I know, R2." Ahsoka said. "This is going to be a tough one."

"Cut the chatter, Ahsoka." Anakin told her.

"Shadow 11, standing by."

"Shadow 12, standing by."

Just then, another starfighter appeared from behind me! "Fighter escort, ready." Master Plo's voice announced. 

_Oh, so, he wasn't behind me until now._ I thought. _Ok, then._

At that moment, a different voice sounded. "This is Admiral Yularen." it said. "You are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting, sir." I assumed that he was speaking mainly to Anakin.

"Thanks, Admiral." Anakin replied. "Alright, boys! Let's go!"

"Broadside, if we make it through this one," one of the clones said. "Drinks are on me."

"I can already taste it." Broadside replied.

"You ok, Evonna?" Anakin asked me.

"Define 'ok'." I replied, sarcastically. I was gripping the steering wheel, so hard, I could've sworn my knuckles would turn white!

"Don't worry, this will be fun!" he told me.

"Fun?!" I nearly yelled.

"Hey, kid, if you get through this in one piece, you'll be the youngest and bravest pilot in the galaxy!" one of the clones said, and his comrades chuckled.

"Oh, that's comforting!" I replied, very sarcastically.

"I am curious to know why you are so full of wit, young Evonna." Master Plo said.

"I know! Doesn't she remind you of somebody?" Anakin teased.

"You are all not making me feel any better, here." I told them all with a frown.

"Might as well get used to it!" Ahsoka told me. "It's always like this before battle."

"Fantastic." I groaned in despair. 

"Ready?" Anakin called out, signaling for us to jump into hyperdrive. "Now!"

I yanked back the lever and followed the squadron into the hyperdrive.

After a short while, the squadron, fighter escort, and I left hyperspace. In front of us was a large nebula.

"Ok, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we’ll be alright." Anakin said.

I couldn't help but throw in my sarcasm...what? It's my way of coping!

"Ooh, look! A way for us to get lost!" I exclaimed. "Great...." 

"A nebula can be very unpredictable." Master Plo said. "I advise caution."

"Don’t worry about us, Master Jedi." one of the clones replied. "We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?"

"Copy that, Shadow 2." another clone answered.

"Does anyone care what the padawan thinks?" Ahsoka asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, we care, Snips!" Anakin told her. "But, we're still going through that nebula. Evonna, if it makes you feel any better, you can stay close to either me or Master Plo."

"Thanks, Master, I'll try to keep that in mind." I replied, nervously. 

"Trying will only get you so far, young Evonna." Master Plo told me. "Simply do."

"Right...I understand." I said.

After flying for what seemed like forever, one of the clones said, "This soup is thick! Can you see anything?"

"Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 2." Anakin told him. 

"They'll have to." Ahsoka said. "The scanners are useless!"

"This is old-fashioned flying." her master told her. "You have to feel your way through to stay on course."

"Skywalker is right, Ahsoka." Master Plo chimed in. "Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path."

"Right now, I can't see anything, at all." she said.

I glanced around...all I saw was the surrounding nebula and the other fighters. "This is aggravating...." I muttered. "Now, I know how sailors feel on a misty morning."

"What was that, Evonna?" Anakin asked me, curiously, having not completely heard what I said.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I replied. "Just talking to myself, Master."

"I always know where I'm going." a clone said, not paying attention to me, fortunately,

"Yeah?" another clone asked him. "Where’s that, Broadside?"

"I'm going to blow up that battleship." Broadside answered.

"A clear path if ever there was one." Master Plo mused.

After another short while, I sighed out of boredom. "Geez...this nebula just keeps going on, doesn't it?" I muttered.

"So, Skyguy," Ahsoka began to say. "How did you know about this shortcut?"

"It's an old smuggler's route." Anakin explained. "The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine."

"Oh, yay." I said, rather dryly. To me, smugglers usually meant pirates. And there's no doubt that there were actually space pirates in this universe. Although interesting to think about, I don't think I want to encounter one...just to be on the safe side.

"Smuggler's route?" Ahsoka asked. "Ha! That makes me feel better!"

"They call it, 'Balmorra Run'." her master told her.

"Balmorra Run?" Master Plo asked, sounding both surprised and concerned.

"Judging by the sound of that, this can't be good...." I said.

"I think I'm picking up a contact!" my fellow padawan announced.

"Skywalker, listen to me!" the Kel Dor exclaimed. "We need to turn around!"

"Why?" I asked, nervously, as my body tensed at the tone in his voice.

"We can't." Anakin said. "Not if we're going to catch Grievous."

"Another contact!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "This one's much larger!"

"Skywalker, Balmorra's the nesting ground of the giant nearby mantas!" Master Plo informed the younger Jedi. 

"Another! ....Another!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Suddenly, many giant creatures appeared! They looked quite similar to whales back on Earth. 

"Ok, now, I'm panicking!" I cried out, gripping the steering wheel in fear.

"Take evasive action!" Anakin ordered everyone.

"Those gas-gulpers are huge!" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise.

"And here, I thought the Malevolence was big...." I said, and tried to stay close to my group.

"Don't shoot, or they will panic!" Master Plo told us.

"They'll panic? I'm about to panic!" Ahsoka said. "There are so many of them!"

My heart jumped into my throat as I just barely knicked the fin of one of the mantas, and nearly bumped into Master Plo! I let out a gasp, and immediately moved my starfighter to avoid hitting him. "Sorry, Master!" I told him. My stomach flipped at every maneuver I made, and my heart felt like it could leap right out of my chest! Then, in my panic, I glared in Anakin's direction. "Anakin Skywalker, if I die, out here, I will personally haunt you! And that includes in your dreams!!!" 

I flinched when I heard one of the clones yell in my ear. "I'm hit! My stabilizer's out!"

"Pull it together, Matchstick!" Anakin told him.

In my view, I saw the fighter ship right itself. "I'm ok, I got it." Matchstick said.

"These things are going to make a meal out of us!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"All wings, line up behind me!" Anakin ordered.

"Calm yourself, young Evonna." Master Plo told me, calmly, as if sensing my distress in this herd. "Follow the fighters. I will be right behind you."

I took a deep breath, and nodded. Then, I eased my way into the line of fighters. I did my best to keep my starfighter steady as the line avoided the herd of mantas. 

"Hurry!" Master Plo said. "They will not follow us beyond the nebula." 

A manta suddenly came close! 

"That one looks hungry!" Ahsoka said, worriedly.

"Nah, it's just smilin' at ya." Anakin joked.

I peered into the scenery ahead, and was relieved to see a clearing that was coming up.

"We're coming out of it." Ahsoka announced, having seen the clearing, as well.

"Good!" I said with relief.

A minute later, everyone was out of the nebula, safely. "Let’s hope your shortcut paid off." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"We're not far behind Grievous, now." the Jedi Knight said.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. _Ok, my heart can calm down, now._ I thought. 

"You doing ok, Evonna?" the Togruta padawan asked me. 

I let out another sigh. "I will be...." I replied. "Ya know, once this whole mission is done and over with." 

"We have got to take you out on more missions, then." Anakin told me, and I gave him a look that basically called him crazy.

"How about we just let Master Obi-Wan decide that, shall we?" I told him, and shook my head in disbelief.

"She has a point, Master." Ahsoka said. "She is Master Obi-Wan's padawan."

"I'm just saying...." the Jedi Knight replied.

"Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?" Master Plo asked.

"Just a scratch, sir." the clone answered. 

"We must not take any more unnecessary risks." the Kel Dor said. "If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure."

"Understood, Master Plo." Anakin replied. "But we didn’t lose any ships, and I didn’t-"

"Sir, another contact!" one of the clones exclaimed.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us." Ahsoka said, sounding confused.

"Not following." the clone told her. "Coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship...it's the Malevolence!"

I looked ahead just in time to see a familiar-looking large ship coming up and slowing down. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" I said, sarcastically. My eyes widened when the Malevolence began firing at a couple of transports...that were close to a space medical station.... In seconds, I became fearful, again. "I can't do this...I will most certainly die, out here!"

"No, you won't." Anakin told me.

"Just follow our lead, young Evonna." Master Plo added. "You will not fail on our watch."

"I hope you're both right...." I said, nervously, and gripped my starfighter's steering wheel, again.

"We've got fighters coming in!" Ahsoka announced.

I watched as a bunch of enemy fighters started coming towards us! In seconds, we were right in the middle of the battle! "Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh!" I cried out as I quickly maneuvered away and shot at them on instinct. The ride was bumpy as I tried to keep my starfighter in control while also trying to shoot down the enemy fighters. 

"Hold it steady....!" Anakin was saying. "Come on, hold it steady....!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my group heading for the bridge of the Malevolence. "Get those fighters off of us!"

"Your fancy flying...is making it difficult!" Ahsoka snipped at him. 

Suddenly, a circular beam of energy was fired from the Malevolence! I gasped in fear, unsure of what to do, right then and there.

"Incoming!" Ahsoka exclaimed. 

"Make towards the edge of the ray!" Anakin ordered. "Now! Give it everything you’ve got!" 

"Young Evonna, where are you?" Master Plo asked me.

"Here!" I yelled, my Scottish accent coming out as my starfighter rocked. "I'm trying to avoid getting shot!" As soon as the words left my mouth, something knicked the right wing of my ship, and a small spot burst into flame! I gasped in shock. 

At the same time, I watched as one of our fighters burst into flames, and I heard a cry of pain! That fighter crashed into another, and at that moment, the ion ray from the Malevolence managed to catch two other of our fighters! 

I glanced over at the spot on my starfighter's right wing. "Oh, please, don't let that be enough for this to explode....!" I whimpered. "Master Plo?! Master Anakin?! I've been hit!"

"Regroup with us, now!" Anakin ordered. 

Heart racing, I flew my ship back to where the others were. Looking around, I noticed that for now, the enemy fighters seemed to have settled down. 

"Master Plo? How badly has she been hit?" the Jedi Knight asked, his tone of voice having calmed down, a little bit.

"She has been knicked, but the damage doesn't look too terrible." the Kel Dor replied, calmly. "You will be quite alright, young one."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. "I'm not cut out for this...." I groaned. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Evonna, I felt the same way on my first space battle." Anakin told me. "Shadow Squadron, check in."

"We lost...Matchstick and Tag...." Ahsoka said, her voice heavy with sadness. "Shadows 6, 7, and 10 were caught in the ray." 

My heart sank, and I rested my forehead onto the steering wheel. My body was shaking like a leaf, and my head was swimming. _So...this is how horrible space war is...._ I thought, sadly. _I'm sorry, Matchstick and Tag...._

"It's not over, yet." Anakin said. "There's more fighters incoming." 

I balled my fists, feeling angry towards the enemy, and I straightened up. I was still pretty shaken up by what just happened. However, I knew that there was no going home until this was all over. I took a deep breath, and gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, then...." I said. "Let's finish this. Ready when you are, Master."

"Agreed. And let us hurry." Master Plo said. 

"Right. Let's get this over with, people!" Anakin replied, and sped forward. I followed close behind, and I could hear Master Plo and the remaining clones copy us.

We were showered with laser blasts from the Malevolence in seconds! "Stay on course!" Master Plo told us. 

"This flak is heavy!" a clone exclaimed.

"All deflectors, double front!" Anakin ordered. 

I hung on to the steering wheel for dear life as we sped onwards while doing our very best to avoid getting hit. "I take it we can't just fire back at this monster?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"Don't try it, Evonna." Anakin told me. "Save your energy for the bridge."

"Master! We need a new plan!" Ahsoka told him. 

"We can make it, Ahsoka. Hang in there!" the Jedi Knight replied. 

I felt a wave of confidence, just then. It wasn't so much bravery and calmness as it was this strange feeling that I was getting. Without giving it much thought, I took off my glasses, and let them drop to the floor of my starfighter. Through my blurry vision, I could still make out Anakin's ship. My heart would skip a beat whenever a blast from the Malevolence hit close. 

"Watch those towers, boys!" Anakin warned.

"We're too close! Loosen up!" a clone shouted in my ear. Not even five seconds later, his fighter exploded and crashed into the Malevolence! I bit down on my lower-lip, my heart going out to him....

"They're targeting the station!" Anakin exclaimed. "We're running out of time!" 

I jumped when a small spot on the left wing of my starfighter suddenly got shot and caught fire. "Fuckers!" I hissed, angrily. "Alright, the next time my ship gets hit, I'm turning around and firing back!" Now, this mission was just pissing me off. Funny how that turned out....

"Keep a level head, young Evonna." Master Plo told me, his tone having a hint of warning in it. "Do not let your anger control you."

"Sorry!" I replied, and turned my focus back onto the task at hand. Suddenly, the bottom of my ship scraped against something, lurching it forward and taking me by surprise as it caused me to smack my head against the hatch! It was enough that my ears were ringing from all the surrounding noise...now, I had to deal with either a bruise or a fresh wound. I calmly readjusted my headset, and continued flying.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" a clone asked me in surprise. "I saw that!" 

"I'm fine!" I half-lied. "Don't worry about me!" 

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed. " _You_ can make it...but everyone else is getting shot down!" I frowned when I heard no response from Anakin. "Master!" She was practically pleading, at this point. I didn't blame her. We needed a new plan because this one...it wasn't working out, well. 

"If we can do enough damage," Master Plo suggested. "The weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire."

_C'mon, Anakin, take it!_ I thought. _We're losing, at this point!_

"Shadow Squadron, new target." the man finally said. "We're taking out the starboard ion cannon."

"It's about damn time!" I exclaimed. I was aware that I was now high on adrenaline...I guess that's what being in dangerous situations does to you.

"Glad you agree, Evonna." Anakin told me. "Hope you have good aim!"

I couldn't help but smirk as I accepted the challenge. 

We flew up quite close to the ion cannon, and I focused my aim onto it. "Torpedoes away!" Anakin exclaimed. As if on instinct, my thumbs went right to the buttons that were on the tips of my steering wheel. I watched as my torpedoes went straight into the sides of the cannon, along with many other torpedoes. 

_Fly away, fly away!_ my brain thought in a blind panic as I steered my starfighter as far away from the upcoming explosion as possible. 

Then, seconds later, when the cannon tried to fire, it exploded! The impact rocked my ship, violently, and I had half a mind to cover my ears. Instead, I hung on for dear life and tried to get my starfighter back under control. Which, by the way, not easy after an explosion happens in space and you're still close enough to it!

Once I finally did have it under control, I had my back and head pressed against my seat. My blood was pounding in my ears, and my knuckles were white from gripping the wheel, too tightly. Cold sweat was dripping down my face and neck as I watched the Malevolence began to turn away and flee. I was speechless as I followed the others to the medical station. 

"Nice job, Ahsoka!" Anakin praised his padawan. 

"Evonna did well, too!" Master Plo said, sounding proud. "Master Kenobi will be proud...if not also worried."

At this, I couldn't help but let out a sort of laugh in agreement.


End file.
